Lost Memories
by Mr.Prince.LoveCook
Summary: He already marry the woman he loved. He finally found All Blue. He has his own restaurant but still his dream is not yet achieve. Because there is only one missing. Sanji x Nami


Lost Memories

By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku

A story of memory that will touch your heart

* * *

Lost Memories…. Dream come true! ...

Keep all special thoughts and memories for lifetimes to come. Share these keepsakes with others to inspire hope and build from the past, which can bridge to the future. - Mattie Stepanek

* * *

To adventure the entire world, both Grandline and New World, just to find the greatest treasure ONE PIECE was not that easy as people imagine. In fact, they need to face tons of circumstances just to fully find it. Just to finally achieved the outmost dream of every pirates.

ONE PIECE was a legendary myth, no one really believe that this myth might be true or not but Gol D. Roger, the first ever pirate king, exclaimed before his execution that it was true until the great pirate era was created.

Many pirates or aspiring pirates endured a lot of hardships sailing the dangerous vast ocean just to find this greatest treasure. But no one expect that only a small bunch of pirates, the infamous Mugiwara pirates successfully conquered the globe and they finally found the legendary ONE PIECE, that was located at the end of Grandline, Raftel.

But ONE PIECE was not his dream. His outmost dream was to find the beautiful sea of ALL BLUE. That was his main reason why he decided to join the Mugiwara crew, to sail with them and to be a pirate cook for the sake of his dream.

ALL BLUE was his dream and the sea of his life. The only sea he badly wanted to see. The sea that could make his eyes sparkle incessantly. The sea that could easily turn his mouth into a broad grinned like a young overexcited kid.

A fresh air blew his blond hair while he was looking entirely at the sea he was always dreaming. Until now, he could not really believe that he actually found this great wonder.

As the breeze of the air continuously passed him by, kept engulfing him, he suddenly remembered the memories he was always treasured.

The memories of his youth, when he was a young dreamer. When he found a book of a myth that absolutely changed his way of life. A book of All Blue sea that taught him the beauty of the world. That encouraged him to be a great cook.

When he was a young dreamer. Who never stopped from blabbing excitedly about the beauty of All Blue. That his ultimate dream was to find it. In his dismayed, his coworkers made fun of him, laughing on him so loud while pointing their index fingers on him, telling him if he was out of his mind.

But no matter what they said, no matter how loud their pathetic laughed, he never stopped thinking about his dream.

He was kept on dreaming.

The memories when he first encountered the crew of the famous Red Leg Zeff. When they invaded the ship he was boarding. He even fought back, trying to defend himself against from their crew just to live and to find ALL BLUE.

The memories together with old man Zeff were still fresh inside his brain. The day when he saved him, never even hesitate after he realized that they were had the same dream.

That time, he really thought that he was going to die, starving into death and his dream of finding All Blue would be just a dream. But that damn geezer helped him again by giving his entire food to a brat like him, even sacrificing his own leg.

The memories as an assistant chef of Red Leg Zeff in his floating restaurant, Baratie. The time when he tried to smoke at his young age just to prove that he was not a child or an eggplant anymore but in response, the Geezer mocked him, teasing him as much he pleased.

The memories when he decided to forget his dream of finding All Blue. It was really hard when All Blue became a part of his daily life. All Blue became his inspiration. All Blue shaped him as a human being. But he had no other choice but to forget about it, forgetting entirely about it, just to focus his attention only to Baratie. To stay as an assistant chef just to repay that geezer for saving his life.

The memories when he first met his captain. When a cannon shot directly in Baratie, destroying the roof of Baratie. Then they found out that a rookie pirate crew of Monkey D. Luffy was behind it. That was the first time he had encountered a devil fruit user. Luffy helped them protect the Baratie from the crew of Don Krieg.

After that hard fight, the brat Luffy started again convincing him to be his cook, being a part of his nakama. The time he had realized that he was born to find All Blue. That no matter what happen, he could not really easily got rid of All Blue, his dream. Then he finally decided to continue searching the sea of his life.

The memories when he bowed solemnly together with his not yet complete nakama, to find or achieve each and everyone dream. It was the night when they were leaving the place where the first pirate king born and execute.

Now that he was finally here, standing in the center of the sea of his life. The sea he was always dreaming. The sea of legend. The sea he fought to find. Slapping his face countless time as hard as he could, waking him up from this beautiful dream. But the pain he felt from his face made him believe that he was not dreaming, that he was in reality.

That he finally found All Blue.

Extreme happiness devoured him entirely when his brain finally accepted that he had found All Blue. In addition to his happiness, his beautiful wife was also there, standing beside him.

His memories recalling suddenly stopped when a smooth and slender hand held him tight.

"Sanji-kun, how long we are going to stay here?" his Goddess wife asked. She was looking directly on his eyes, with her gorgeous big chocolate eyes.

Ah~ no less from his goddess. She was so beautiful.

He really loved staring at her beautiful face, loving the way she changed the expression on her face. Until now, he was still a puppy in love, still chasing her though they were already married. Because his feelings for her never ever change. As he was still madly fall in love to her.

How he wish to keep staring at her lovely eyes.

He really loved her, always love her.

Loving the way she held him tight.

"Just a little bit, Nami-san," Sanji replied. Giving his very warmth smile to his wife.

"Okay," Nami simply said, shifting her gaze back to All Blue sea.

Sanji's eyes relocated to his dream sea again. Observing it like it was the most beautiful place in this world. Kept dragging his cigarette hardly. Blowing the smoke away.

"This is not just a dream," Sanji whispered. Every single second, he never failed convincing himself that this was a reality not a dream.

His dream beside All Blue was to be with his Nami-san. His only one goddess who could easily turn his life into happiness. Who brought light to his world.

The woman he ever loved. The woman he admired. The woman of his life. The woman he was always dreaming. The woman who turn his nightmare into a dream. The woman who showed him the path of forever. His wife, Nami.

He could not really describe, measure or even say the love he felt for her. Because it was unbearable, it was so excessive that all he knew was to love her, to give her everything, to treasure her, to worship her, to make her happy.

His utmost priority was her happiness.

His dream to be her husband was already granted when she decided to accept his marriage proposal and married him.

That was the happiest day of his life.

He even cried ceaselessly, sobbing hardly like a new born baby when he saw her wearing her wedding dress while walking on the aisle.

He never really believed in God, but he thanked whoever god in heaven for granting his two topmost wish. As he became his Nami-san husband. And he found All Blue.

He was so thankful. He was so bless.

Happiness overload.

He nearly achieved all of his dream. But perfection was impossible. No one perfect. Even his dream.

He had face the hardness and smoothness of life, before his dream finally came true. The life as an aspiring cook, as a young dreamer, as a waiter, as an assistant chef, as a pirate, as a gentleman, as a pervert cook, as Marimo rival, as a number one fan of his Nami-san, as the famous black Leg, as one of the strongest member of Mugiwara pirates, as a lover, and as a husband to his goddess.

Luffy was now the new pirate king. Having the title of the most wanted and bounty head pirate in this world. Until now, the marine, the world government itself, still pursuing him.

The second captain Marimo, Roronoa Zoro was now the greatest swordsman. He finally claimed his title after defeating his master, Dracule Mihawk.

His goddess, his beautiful wife Nami finally drew the entire world map.

The long nose Usopp was now the bravest warrior of the sea. Well, it was a big miracle but he really did conquered his fear just to get the title he was dreaming.

Chopper, the tiny reindeer, was now one of those greatest doctor in this world.

His Robin-chan finally found the Rio poneglyph. It was the road toward One Piece.

The pervert cyborg Franky already fulfilled his dream, when his beloved Thousand Sunny reached Raftel.

Brook met with Laboon.

Although each member of Mugiwara Crew already accomplished their dreams, they were still on voyage, kept adventuring this big world just to create another treasure memories. But Sanji decided to separate himself together with his wife away from them. He knew that it was really hard but he must do it. He and his wife must try to live as an ordinary marriage couple, not as a bounty pirates. Leaving the pirates life entirely.

He was really happy for the achievement of his nakama.

Everyone finally got their dreams. That was one of those happy memories he always treasured.

The memories of the hardness of life as one of the member of Mugiwara crew was still wandering around his mind. When they endured the hatred of the big sea. When the unpredictable weather punished them. The sharp fangs of a huge and wild sea kings that always welcomed them. To fight back against from the bunch of bounty pirates, worst generation pirates, or pirates themselves. And, to fly away from Marines.

There was also a good memories he was always treasured. When the day he first met his wife inside the floating restaurant Baratie. Until now he still remembered the clothes she was wearing, and her angelic laugh kept ringing melodically inside his brain. Enjoying the peaceful vast ocean together with his nakama. Laughing out loud for some simple and silly jokes. Fighting with Marimo. Serving his two Goddesses with the finest foods. Shoving Luffy away from his paradise kitchen. Helping Brook for his pervert plan. Stopping Chopper for his loud kiddy cry. Kicking Usopp for his stupid lie. All the days and nights he spent his life with his trusted nakama, fighting with them, running with them, singing and dancing with them. These were a good memories he wanted to bury inside his mind.

He did not want to forget all of his memories, he had spend together with his nakama.

But the best memories he badly wanted to treasure for eternity were those memories he had spent together with his wife. Especially the memories when his wife said the words 'yes and I do'. The day he fell down in one knee just to ask her in marriage, and the day the priest asked her if she would accept him, Black Leg as her husband.

Again, he nearly achieved all of his dreams, the All Blue, his restaurant and his Goddess Nami-san... but there was still missing...

Every achievement there was also a failure. He was not a perfect human being just like his dream, it was not really that perfect.

The dream he was always dreaming was soon breaking into pieces by pieces.

His dream was like an iceberg that slowly melted.

"Sanji-kun, where are we?" Nami asked. She was so confused while looking eagerly around her surroundings. The wind blew her long beautiful tangerine hair continously.

She was so beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. A real goddess.

Sanji could not stop from admiring his wife.

Praising her was a part of his life.

"This is ALL BLUE, Nami-san. The legendary sea I was looking for." Sanji uttered softly. His smile never leaved his mouth while he was staring at her.

Suddenly, Nami's eyes got bigger. Her body kept on rotating nonstop, so eager to look everywhere around All Blue.

"Really? You are not kidding, right? But how, when, where? How could possibly we are here when I did not even know about it? Oh my god! Sanji-kun. I am so proud that you finally found it… this beautiful place." Nami exclaimed. Jumping directly on him just to drown him with her tight embraced.

"Thank you, Nami-san~," Sanji awed. Reciprocating Nami's embrace by hugging her tighter. Kept on planting some sweet kisses on her forehead.

"I am just so happy for you, Sanji-kun," Nami said. Locking her eyes on him. "But I wonder on, when did you find All Blue?"

"Actually Nami-san, it's been five years since we found All Blue. Your the one who guided us all the way here, in All Blue. That is also the time when you decided to accept my marriage proposal." Sanji explained. Staring directly on her beautiful eyes. Burying every expression she made inside his head.

"Huh? But… but Sanji-kun, I do not remember anything. I know we been married for five years but I do not have any memories concerning about All Blue," Nami grieved. Slowly, lowering her gaze while she Looked so doleful. "I am so sorry Sanji-kun."

Sanji just gave her his loving smile, bending a little enough to kiss her forehead. "It's okay, really okay if you do not remember yet… just please don't make that kind of face, you know I really hate it… it's killing me."

"But it is all about All Blue, your only one dream…" Nami argued, lifting her face to look at him.

Sanji just hugged her tight, placing his chin smoothly above her head. Totally ignoring the tone of her voice, "You are also my dream. So it really hurts the hell out of me, seeing your sad face."

"Baka, I am being serious." Nami chuckled. Wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him too.

"But you know what Nami-san, our nakama just called me a few minutes ago using the transmitting snail. Well, they really missed us, they wanted to see you." Sanji said. His mouth curved into a broad grinned. It really indicated how glad he was.

"Nakama? Our nakama? Who are they?" Nami asked dumbfoundingly. Raising one of her gorgeous eyebrow a little bit.

"Our trusted nakama, our family. Our captain Luffy, the lazy Marimo, the liar Usopp, the tiny Chopper, the skeleton Brook, the pervert cyborg Franky and the beautiful Robin-chan..."

"Pttt, are they comedian in a show? It sounds funny." Nami laughed nonchalantly.

Sanji found her so beautiful, so stunning, the way she moved her body when she was laughing.

Ah~ such an angel. Nope, a real goddess in heaven.

"Luffy is our captain, the one who saved you and your village from the bastard pirates together with marimo... I mean, Zoro and Usopp. Chopper saved you too when a poisonous insect bite you. Brook always sang your favorite song. Franky always at your service when it came to the unpredictable weather. Robin-chan treated you as her own little sister."

"But I don't really recognize any of them… and I don't remember someone who saved me, rather than you…"

"Nami-san, please try to remember... please just only our nakama..."

"Sanji-kun…"

"Only our nakama. Nami-san, they are the most important persons in our life. They are our own family…"

"I don't understand you… I don't know what you are talking about… I don't remember any of them… so please stop Sanji-kun... stop!" Nami adjured, pleading him to stop as she was gripping her head tightly. Gesturing the pain she felt on her head, seemed like it would be going to explode.

Sanji's heart abruptly tore when he saw his wife painful expression.

Damn, so painful.

He was stupid. Really a stupid husband.

How could he possibly insist something that his wife could not be remembered anymore.

Immediately, Sanji sprung to hold her tight, kissing her arms away from her head. "Nami-san. If you do not remember please… please do not force yourself."

"I want to remember… but… but I cannot really remember anything…" Nami shuttered. She sounded so pitiful, and her whole body began shaking.

"Nami-san, if you cannot remember anything then do not remember, just don't force yourself…" Sanji said, kept embracing her just to make her calm.

"But you said that they are important, they are our nakama, our family... so, I want to remember them… and my heart keeps aching, longing to remember them," Nami sobbed, gripping her heart tight.

"Soon you will be going to remember them, each and everyone of them but not now… not now Nami-san." Sanji assured. Pulling her closer toward him, engulfing her with his hug, while Nami rested her head on his firm chest. She was still crying though she did not really understand the real reason.

Several hours passed them by, but they were still embracing each other, without letting go.

He did not plan to let go of her, not yet. As he wanted to stay like this for the rest of the day, or even for eternity.

Touching her smooth body with his own body. It was one of his addiction.

This woman was the only woman in this big world that could easily make his life happy. He did not want to let her go. As he always said, that only death could separate them.

Just like how he really loved his wife, never plan to let her go. He did not also want to let go any of his memories, especially those memories he had always treasured.

He did not want to let go of this beautiful sea. His ultimate dream sea of ALL BLUE.

He did not want to let go any memories concerning about his nakama.

He did not want to let go his memories as being a pirate, as the bounty head pirate Black Leg.

He did not want to let go any of his memories, even it was a bad memory or not.

So peaceful. So beautiful. So blissful.

The breeze of the waves coming from the sea and the orchestra performed by a few birds in the sky were the only sound in that place.

"Sanji-kun…"

"Hmmm."

"Where are we?"

Again.

"This is ALL BLUE, Nami-san. The legendary sea I was… I was… looking… for…" Sanji sobbed.

Well, he could not really control his emotion, it was too much for him to handle. It was too painful that was why he suddenly burst to cry. Crying so loud until it led to sob.

Nami's eyes widened, kind of disbelieved. As she was kept staring at her crying husband. Then her gorgeous lips turned into a beautiful smile that automatically light up his world again.

He really loved this woman so much.

He loved her more than anything in this world.

His utmost dream was to be with her for eternity.

"Aww, you are crying again, Sanji-kun?" Nami awed, her beautiful smile never leaved her lips. Raising her hand to wipe her husband tears. "Do not cry, my cry baby husband." Kissing his tears away.

"Hai… hai my goddess," Sanji replied. Trying his best to put on a smile just for the sake of his beautiful wife.

Sanji could not really recalled how many times his wife asked him the same question all over again about where they are, about this beautiful sea of All Blue.

But he would never ever be tired kept answering her question with same answer all over again.

He would never be tired of her.

* * *

Lost memories... Sanji is a cry baby...

You left and I cried tears of blood. My sorrow grows. Its not just that You left. But when You left my eyes went with You. Now, how will I cry? - Rumi

* * *

"Lately, my husband Sanji-kun became so very emotional. He was always crying without any particular reason. Well, I always saw him though he tried to hide it from me. It just, it really breaks my heart seeing him crying like a baby. I have been trying to ask him what's wrong, but he just smiled at me like there is nothing really wrong while he keeps trying to hide the reason behind his tears. I am so worry… really worry. Although, he did not say anything… I know that there is something wrong cause I also feel it. I am his wife, his half, so I feel his suffering. After talking to each other, arguing, at last, I finally convince him to visit a doctor for his check-up. Here we are, we went to the near hospital to examine his health. I am his wife so I will do anything just to make sure he is fine, especially his health as long as I am capable."

"So, how's my husband, doctor? Wait, wait up… I do not want to be rude but… but are you some kind of Reindeer?" Nami asked. She was kind of very confused, stretching her big eyes directly on the small reindeer, who was professionally seating on his chair.

"Y… yeah, I am a reindeer…" the small doctor shuttered. Shakily, lifting his tiny hand to scratch his cute head hardly. He was so shy as he could not stopped lowering his gaze just to hide his super blushing cheeks. "If you can become sufficiently stable and lower your stress, things should return to normal. It is possible for this sort of condition to be caused by extreme stress"

"Extreme stress… really?" Nami repeated. Raising one of her eyebrow just to indicate she could not really believe on what the tiny doctor had said. "Then… extreme stress is the only reason why my husband was always crying?"

"Absolutely! Stress might not be sound dangerous. But it can be the only reason for many disease. You should not underestimate the capability of stress," the small reindeer assured. Kept nodding by himself.

"Oh, then that's a good news, way too good news. Ahh.… I really thought that it was a serious illness but thank god, it just a stress. What a good relief, I can now finally relax without worrying such for my husband health," Nami released. Quickly, lifting her hands above her head, insinuating she was so relieved.

Sanji could not stopped from smiling, could not stopped from worshipping his wife.

He definitely knew that he chose the right woman, a perfect wife for a man like him.

A wife who was worrying too much for her husband's health and a husband who really do anything for his beautiful wife.

But there was only one missing for this kind of scene.

Just only one missing for his perfect dream.

Only one missing for him to fully achieve all of his dreams.

He felt so embarrassed, ashamed because in the whole five years living together. He never really fulfilled his duty as her husband, because all he did was to act like a spoiled puppy, who kept chasing her. Not just like his wife, who beautifully and perfectly carried out her duty as his perfect wife.

He was really a terrible husband because he freaking missed that one important thing, that only one missing thing.

A one thing that could absolutely led to perfectness.

'It is not too terribly bad like this, but still, I thought it would be really a good choice that we try to check my husband health,' Nami muttered inside her head. Shifting her gaze toward her husband, who kept looking at the floor like it was the best thing to do. Talking to the floor and asking for a good advice.

"Are you okay, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked while she held her husband's hand tight.

Sanji lifted his head to look at her. Staring at her for a couple of minutes. Finding out how worried she was, though there was nothing to be worried about.

"See Nami-san, like I always told you that I am fine. Absolutely fine… so you don't need to worry so much about me because I am shitty strong," Sanji assured. Giving his seductive wink.

"Baka. Don't do that… you are not cute," Nami chuckled. Launching her soft punch on his shoulder.

"Awww~ you hurt my feelings Nami-swaan," Sanji awed. Kept sticking his face on her smooth face.

"Stop it… your face is rough!" Nami giggled. Using her hands to push Sanji's away.

"But I like to do it~ my Nami-swaan," Sanji snickered. Snaking beside his wife.

'For God sake just find a room!' the small doctor, Chopper whispered. Gapping while looking at his two nakama.

"Do you hear what your doctor had said?" Nami asked, doing her very best to get her husband attention.

"Hai Nami-swaan~"

"From now on you need to rest, I am banning you from entering your kitchen, just let me, your wife handle everything. Understand Sanji-kun?" Nami commanded, pointing her index finger directly on him.

"Hai my goddess!" Sanji saluted like he was a sincere knight in a shining armor in front of a mighty queen. With bunches of heart shape kept circling round his eyes and head.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Stepping inside a very timid woman. She was wearing her doctor gown with her mouth curved into a smile, bending a little just to greet them.

"Sorry for the sudden interruption but Sanji-san, it is time for Nami-san examination," the woman said shyly. She was also a doctor, it was so obvious based on her cloth.

"Oh that's only mean, everything is already prepared. Right, doctor Kaya?" Chopper asked, looking at his fellow doctor.

"Indeed, but there is only one missing and that is Nami-san presence," Kaya said. Slowly shifting her gaze to look at Nami, giving her warmth smile.

"If that's the case then please take care of my wife for me, Kaya-chan," Sanji informed.

"Yes, of course, after all she is Nami-san, the woman I always admire," Kaya stated.

Nami was really confused. She wondered on what was happening, on what the hell they were talking about.

Nami just stood there while exchanging her gaze between each of them. But suddenly, "Wait, wait a minute… I really don't know what you guys are talking about. As I still remember, we are here in this place because of my husband. He is the one who need to face what you had said examination because of his condition not me. In fact, I do not have any illness so there is no reason for me to be examined. Get it?"

"Nami-san, please just do what they said. We must need to obey our doctors," Sanji pleaded. Rubbing her shoulder softly just to reduce her not yet fully create anger.

"Obey for what? I do not have illness, Sanji-kun!" Nami huffed, smacking her husband's hand away.

"Just… please Nami-san," Sanji pleaded again.

"Nami-san, it will never be too long and this is for your health. So, please you need to come with me," Kaya assured. She also tried to hold her but Nami kept opposing her, by shoving her hand away.

"I do not have illness so what are you talking about? Moreover you are just a doctor so when your patience said you need to stop you must stop!" Nami spited, kept doing anything just to push Kaya away from her.

"I am also worried about your health because I am not just your doctor but your friend…" Kaya said.

"That's right Nami, we are your friends. Your trusted friend, So you need to trust us, do not be scared," Chopper added. Getting off from his little chair to help Kaya.

"Nami-san, do not be scared. Can you still remember me, Kaya? You saved me, my village a long time ago… and I am very grateful to you." Kaya said, her tears slowly dropped down from her eyes.

"Nami, me too… do you remember me? Tony tony Chopper. Your nakama."

"What are you talking about? Frankly speaking, I did not recognize both of your faces… and this kind of conversation is absolutely useless. Sanji-kun, we need to leave… as I don't want to hear anything coming from them." Quickly, Nami stood up, glaring angrily to the two doctors before she grabbed hold of her husband hand, pulling him out from his chair.

But Sanji just sat there. He did not even obey his wife. As he kept staring at the floor with his mouth shut while Nami tried to keep pulling him out from his chair.

"They are talking nuts… these people are crazy, we better leave, Sanji-kun." Nami snapped. Locking her spiteful glare toward the two doctors.

"Nami-san, please… please just go with her…" Sanji uttered, his eyes still on the floor.

"But they are crazy…"

"THEY ARE OUR NAKAMA! THEY ARE ONLY TRYING TO HELP US. DON'T SPEAK ILL TO THEM AND STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!" Sanji huffed. He did not really meant to raise his voice toward his precious wife but he could not also control his self.

It was too much. This kind of event kept on repeating. Time after time. There was no break.

Kaya and Chopper astonished. Eyes blinking. Mouth gapping. They could not really believe of what just happened. Well, as they knew, Sanji was a loving husband. He really loved his wife more than anything. He worshiped her. He obeyed her. He cared for her. He sacrifice everything for her sake. Everything, as he was sometimes called "Perfect Husband."

But, actually raising his voice on her?

Were they dreaming or what?

Nami stood there just like the two doctors, she was also paralyzed by shocked. Her eyes locked on him, as she could not barely moved. Her heart suddenly felt pain. It was the first time she ever felt it. And it was so painful.

Gripping her heart tightly. Stopping her tears from falling. Blinking her tears away.

Why was it so painful?

She was badly hurt but she did not know the exact reason.

Does it hurt because it was the first time her husband raised his voice on her?

Or

Her heart knew exactly the reason why he acted suddenly that way. Her heart knew that her husband was already tired of her. Tired of her situation. Tired of her circumstances. Tired of her case. Tired of her condition. That no matter what he done there was no changing.

He was tired of her. He did not want her anymore.

That he hated her.

Her heart still remembered everything that her mind already forgot.

She did not know why it was so painful that made her tears finally dropped down from her eyes.

"You… you cho… choose them over m… me?" Nami shuttered. Her mouth shivered. Tears kept falling. Her body could not stop from trembling.

Sanji's eyes got bigger. Damn! Oh my shitty hole!

What was he done?

Damn, he did not meant to raise his voice on his goddess, never really meant to offend her.

Seeing the woman he ever loved in that kind of situation, shivering, crying, trembling, right in front of him tore his world.

Shitty, it was so damn painful.

"No. no. I am so sorry Nami-san, please… I am sorry. I did not mean to raise my voice… please forgive me." Sanji begged. Trying to hold her but she just blocked him. Blocking him totally to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" Nami cried. Averting her gaze away from him. Could not even look directly on his eyes.

Ouch. Like an arrow of pain shot directly on his heart, breaking it entirely.

"Please don't say that… please don't push me away… I am begging you Nami-san."

"Are you tired of me?" Nami simply asked, tying to keep her eyes away from him.

Honestly, she did not really know where that question came from. Well, she just asked it without even thinking.

What so big deal about raising his voice?

Just only raising his voice, it immediately led to a fight like this? Really a big deal?

Well, that was the questions jutted suddenly on her brain. But her heart fully control her sense, especially her emotion and then she unconsciously asked him a question of 'Are you tired of me?'

TIRED?

Tired of what?

Tired of his Nami-san?

Damn hell. NO. ABSOLUTELY NO.

Hardness to smoothness, loneliness to happiness.

No matter what would happen. Life to death. Health to sickness. He would never ever be tired of his wife.

How many years he spend his life courting her?

How many times he receive her punch, kick, slap, hurtful words… beating him up to the pulp when he tried to touch her.

How many times he nearly die after sacrificing his own self just to save her?

How many nights he suffer from a very lustful wet dream because of her?

How many days he force to control his desire because of her?

How many tissues he need to use for his masturbation after seeing her not fully naked body?

How many night he was widely awake, waiting for the falling star just to wish to be with her?

How many times he need to endure his massive nosebleed just to look at her?

Until now he could not really believe that his Nami-san was actually his wife.

TIRED?

Where that shitty word came from?

He did not feel tired enduring those things mention earlier just to see, to touch, or to be with her. How much more now? That she was his official wife. They have been marriage for five years.

Actually, guys, you fellowship, if you want to count his rejection, I think, that was the time you would feel really tired because it was in the cannot mention list. So many rejection until he finally got her yes.

Honestly, His brain kept convincing him. But his heart kept reciprocating it, telling him that he was not, that he would never ever be tired of her.

He loved her before up until now. His love for her always been increasing to the highest point, and no reasoning could stop it from reaching the maximum point.

Obsess, addiction, fetish, idée fixe, mania, fixation, and any words describing obsession was the word he felt toward his wife.

Yes, he was madly obsess to her. His addiction was her.

"No! No… I will never ever be tired of you." Sanji begged again.

"Liar…" Nami uttered, kept gripping her heart.

"I swear… please Nami-san... I will never ever be tired of you... I swear." Sanji wept.

"I know your lying..." Nami snapped, keeping her distance away from him.

"Nami-san…" Sanji sobbed. He really hated to admit it but he was absolutely a cry baby when it came to his wife.

Hearing her saying 'liar' and 'don't touch me' was painful. In fact, those words were the most hurtful words he ever heard, after they became one.

He could not stopped from sobbing.

To people, he was Black Leg the man of honor, gentleman, a great cook, the All Blue founder, one of those undisputed pirates, a bounty head.

But when it came to his wife, he was just a normal husband. Who never felt shame of crying in front of her.

Suddenly, her dainty smooth hand brushed his cheek, caressing it so softly, before wiping his tears away.

"Sanji-kun, you are crying again?" Nami soothed. Looking at him with a very sweet beautiful expression on her face. No anger. No hatred. But full of love and worry.

Ehh…

There was something wrong on her. Earlier she could not even look directly to his eyes but now she was staring at him with full of love and worry.

Something wrong in here.

"We better go to the near optical for your eyes," Nami said, kept wiping Sanji's tears away. So softly, so gently, so smoothly. Soothing to the skin.

"You are not angry? You forgive me?" Sanji wept, grabbing her hand just to kiss it eagerly, while his eyes locked on her big chocolate eyes.

"Angry for what Sanji-kun? And, how could I possibly be angry to my husband if all he did was to make me happy," Nami whispered directly on his ear, using her hands to wrap around his neck, embracing him.

Again... she already forgot...

Now, it was worst. It just for a few minutes.

"I am sorry... I am so sorry, Nami-san," Sanji sobbed, pulling her even closer. Planning to drown her with his tight embraced. "I will never ever be tired of you because you are my life… I love you Nami-san… I will always love you my wife."

"You are being too emotional today, Sanji-kun."

Well, inside her she felt somewhat so relax but her brain did not even care.

Nami stopped from talking for a while. She was wondering why her surrounding was not so familiar. Desperately enough, her eyes wandered around the place, looking at everything then she spotted the two doctors.

Nami sighed long before her lips turned into a smirk, "Sanji-kun, where are we? What is this place? Why are we here? And who are they?"

Many questions at the same time?

The two doctors just stared at her with their sorrowful expression. As they kept on exchanging look at each other.

Sanji broke the intimate embrace, repositing his gaze on the two doctors then back to his wife. With his mouth curved into a warmth smile.

"They are our nakama and at the same time our doctors, the beautiful Kaya-chan and the tiny doctor Chopper," Sanji introduced.

"Sanji, Is she always been like this?" The tiny doctor asked.

Sanji just answered him a nod.

"Woaaaah, he is so cute~ he is a reindeer, right?" Nami awed, shakily pointing her slim index finger to Chopper.

"Indeed," Sanji replied.

"How come he can talk? Well, it is not like it is very unfamiliar, because lately I always saw a lot of different animals, on the street, in the mall, in our neighborhood… they are everywhere. They even act like they are a real human being. I thought it is kind of weird but soon I found it incredible. How much beli I can get if I sell them, each and everyone of them?"

'As usual, she never change,' Chopper muttered inside his cute head.

"Sanji-san, what should we do?" Kaya interrupted, exchanging her gaze between Sanji and his wife.

"Nami-san, would you give Kaya-chan your time for a moment?" Sanji said, touching Nami by her shoulder so softly. Absolutely, interrupting her money imagination.

"Why?" Nami simply asked.

"Because you say so, do you already forget about it?"

"Huh?" Nami's mouth hanged open, gapping nonstop.

"Alright. Kaya-chan please take care of my wife for me," Sanji smiled.

Kaya paused, did not really aware of what was happening.

"Let's go, doctor Kaya," Nami said, giving her a warm smile.

"Ahh... ye... yes, right away Nami-san," Kaya shuttered, gesturing Nami to follow her.

Then they went to the other room without so much trouble.

* * *

Lost memories... One missing part...

Love is when he gives you a piece of your soul, that you never knew was missing. - Torquato Tasso

* * *

"Our Nami is so pitiful. How could this happen to her? How could she quickly forgot her memories in a while ago? I really want to help her… I want to help her retrieve her LOST MEMORIES" Chopper sobbed loudly, his tears kept falling like a waterfall.

"Oi, Chopper pull yourself together..." Sanji comforted. Sliding his right hand unto his pocket to get his cigarette.

"A moment… a moment ago she was arguing with us then just for a while she… she… gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Chopper cried. Tears everywhere. Mouth spreading. "She cannot even recognize me or remember that I am Chopper, one of her nakama… who used to be her little brother."

"That is why I want you to find out her illness… I badly want my wife to recover as soon as possible. I want her to remember all of her lost memories. Chopper… I am begging you… please help my wife… please help us… don't ignore us…" Sanji pleaded. Prostrating himself just for the sake of his wife.

He knew that it was kind of shameful, humiliation, but for her sake he would not be embarrassed, no emotion could bring him down.

For her sake, he would do anything even begging.

"Oi Sanji, you don't need to bow yourself. Stop it," Chopper snorted. Smacking Sanji's head just to stop him. "Well, even if you did not beg… I will still help her because she is very important for me. She is my nakama. It is my duty to help her."

"Thank you. Great doctor," Sanji praised in a mocked way.

"Baka… it did not make me happy at all by calling me a great doctor you know. You asshole~" Chopper blushed. Dancing his cute shy dance happily.

"So, how's your delve on her illness?"

"Her illness is not just some kind of lost memories or little amnesia. In fact, this is the first time we, my fellow doctors, encounter this kind of illness."

"Then, don't tell me… there's no other way to retrieve her lost memories, all of her treasure memories that was lost?" Sanji tottered. His whole body began trembling.

"Sanji…"

"Please… don't say yes… just don't say yes… cause I know there's a lot of ways to cure her illness… to retrieve her lost memories. Chopper, you said you are going to help us then prove it now!"

Yes, the reason Nami did not recognized her nakama was because almost all of her memories were lost.

It had been three years since she suffered from a terrible trauma. It was the day she lost her first child cause by her carelessness. Though, her husband and her nakama always took care of her, she still did not recovered immediately, instead she just kept locking herself inside her room, never stopped from crying to the tip of her voice for almost five months.

For five months she kept blaming herself. All she did was to cry, to mourn, and to curse herself.

She always said that 'My child did not deserved to die… I am the one who deserved to die'.

She desperately wanted to forget the day she lost her first child, the day she saw her child stopped breathing right in her front, right in her hands.

She was so desperate enough to erase all the memory concerning about her child.

She cursed herself. She hated herself. She despised herself.

She wanted to die along with her child.

Until her painful trauma affected her brain. Then slowly, little by little, she began forgetting some of her memory along with the memory she hated. The memory when her child died.

A moment ago, Sanji was recalling all about his treasured memories. There were a lot of them that he did not want to forget, even the memory of losing his first child.

Yes, it was so damn painful seeing his child die. In fact, his world promptly collapsed, shattered when he found out that the child, he was badly waiting, died.

It was even painful in a billion percent seeing his precious wife suffered, that she kept blaming and attempting to kill herself. But as a man, as a husband, as a failure father, he needed to remain calm and strong.

Strong enough for the sake of his goddess wife and strong enough to accept any hardness part of memories.

Every morning, his wife kept complaining why there was always tears in her eyes after waking up, although she did not recalled she was crying in a dream. But Sanji knew the reason.

The reason was, her heart was crying out loud in form of a dream she could not even remembered. Her heart cried because her brain could not remember her LOST MEMORIES. The memories she treasured and the memories she hated.

Sanji nearly achieved all of his dreams because there was only one missing to finally achieve all of his dream and that was his wife LOST MEMORIES.

Her lost memories with Nojiko, her precious foster sister. When they were young that they used to play around the tangerine grove. She was her comfort zone when the time of hardships.

With Gen-san her foster father, who always took care of her when she was still young. Fighting for her right when she had no voice to depend her own right.

With her precious village, Cocoyashi village, that she used to protect with all of her life.

With her trusted nakama, the Mugiwara crew, who she really loved. Treating them as her own family.

Her lost memories with her dream, to draw the entire World Map. She could not even remember the day when she finally drew the entire world map, her only one dream in life. Along with the memories of being a skillful navigator of Mugiwara Pirates.

But the memories with the pirate she despised most, ARLONG PARK was still buried deep inside her brain.

The day Arlong murdered her foster mother Bellemare could not easily removed from her memories.

The day, her life started to scramble that was why she hated pirates, really hated them, each and everyone of them, there was no exception.

That was the only reason why her husband decided to stay away from their trusted nakama, he just wanted to protect her from her hatred.

Call it a miracle but Nami did not forget everything about her husband, from the day she met him in the floating restaurant Baratie along with his silly compliment on her beauty with his heart shaped eye, until she married him in ALL BLUE. Honestly, she could not remember the place where they got married.

She could fully remember everything about her husband, about his dream ALL BLUE and about the history of his life. She could even easily count how many times he saved her.

Everything about her husband Black Leg Sanji was not belong to her LOST MEMORIES. Sanji was so grateful about it.

Sanji was the only person she always treasured and loved. Nami did not want to forget her memories with him.

Everyone around her was so worried about her condition, her nakama, the village, her sister, her Gen-san and especially her husband.

As the day passed by, her situation got even worse because she quickly forgot everything happened in just a small period of time.

She even see other people as an entirely animal or a thing, and the opposite one, human as an animal or a thing. That was the reason why they had no permanent place to call HOME because she started calling their neighbors with an animals names until their neighbors got really angry and shoved them away.

* * *

Lost memories... Our visitor…

I don't belong on this earth. I always feel out of place - like a visitor. - Hattie McDaniel

* * *

On the way back home.

'The tiny doctor said it was an extreme stress related problem and prescribed medicine, the only reason my husband was always crying.'

"Are you okay, Sanji-kun? You look so pale..." Nami asked, observing her husband using her big pretty eyes.

"I am fine… it is just two pills every day after dinner for one week," Sanji said, comforting her with a smile.

"But still you look totally pale, is anything hurt?" Nami asked again, this time, touching Sanji's face so softly.

"Do not worry, I will be better as soon as we get back home. And besides, the same thing has happened to some of our customers and staff and they are all better now..."

"Please do not force yourself because I will always watching over you."

"As expected from my lovely wife, she is soo perfect and loving~. Should we get something to eat since we are out anyway? A date?"

"Well, yes, let's have a date together."

"One of our worker told me about a good place to eat that is near here."

'My husband said something unimportant, as expected he did not want to tell me the real reason but I am still worried… so I just nodded my head.'

'I thought that I might find something useful, so I looked around on the medical sectors of bookstores but it was hard to get any relevant information'

Few days passed when they had visited Chopper and Kaya. Everything gone back to normal as according to Nami.

'Just like before, my husband goes to work in his famous restaurant. We still eat together, date together, and watch TV together too. A life that has not changed'

"Na… Nami-san, what are you doing!?" Sanji cried. His eyes got bigger while pointing his index finger shakily on her.

"What's wrong, Sanji-kun?" Nami just asked, lifting her head to look at him in a few seconds before shifting her entire attention on her work. Ignoring him totally. "I am just sketching some unfinished maps…"

Sanji flew just to snatch Nami's unfinished map, "Give me this thing."

"What the heck, Sanji-kun! Give it back!" Nami cried, trying her might to retrieve her map.

"Where did you find this?" Sanji asked. He was keeping the map away from her reach.

"Just give it back already!"

"No!"

'Our precious child died while you were sketching your world map. Every time you saw this thing it just only remind you, your terrible memory. Not now but it might be later. I do not want to see you suffer again... it is too much… too painful. Until you are not fully recover you cannot touch this thing.' Sanji muttered inside his head.

"Give it back!" Nami yelled. Using her tiptoe just to get her map.

"No, your not allow to touch this… I am going to confiscate it, understand?"

'Yeah, everything is back to normal... nothing really change. Even now, Sanji-kun won't let me touch those maps at once. It is really the same.'

Back to normal? Nothing really change? The same?

But not her memories. She still missed her lost memories. Frankly speaking, her condition got even worst. She sometimes shouted when a small rat passed on her way. She shouted not because she was scared but because she thought that it was a pirate, although she was a pirate herself.

A small rat? Pirate?

Gapping.

Well, she was now hardly recognized human to thing, thing to animal, animal to human, big to small, large to short, male to female.

People in their neighborhood started calling her crazy, but her husband always at the rescue. Her knight in the shining armor. Using his strength just to beat, kick and curse them up. Until they both shoved away from their temporary place again and again.

For her there was nothing really wrong but for him everything was freaking wrong. Every day was absolutely wrong. That was why he ended up hiding himself just to cry.

He wept like a baby not because he was tired of her condition but he cried because he was too damn scared of the outcome. Too coward to face the day tomorrow. The fact that his precious wife might not be able to recognize him, totally forgetting about him too.

Scared kept haunting him every single day. That one day when he wake up from his long slumber his wife beside him might freak out because she already forgot everything about him.

He was too damn scared. It scared the hell out of him.

"Oh, good morning Sanji-san how's your work today?" An old man greeted. He was their new neighbor in their new place.

"As usual old man, it was tiring as ever," Sanji replied. Blowing his already formed smoke on his cigarette.

"As expected from the owner of the famous restaurant."

"No need to praise me old man, then I should have leave you for a while."

The old man just waved his hand in response. As Sanji stepped away from him, moving toward his not yet familiar place, which he probably called home.

He just wanted to rest after a very tiring work in restaurant. To sleep beside his gorgeous wife was his top priority. Although Nami was in her delicate condition, she never forgot being a good wife to him.

He grabbed hold the door knob in their new house, pulling it open before he said, "I am home."

PEACEFULNESS welcomed him, but he still could hear a small murmured coming from his wife in the living room.

"My Goddess, what are you doing?" Sanji asked. Walking toward the living room, still confused but he was eager to find her, to touch her, to kiss her because he really missed her already.

"Oh… welcome home Sanji-kun," Nami greeted. When she spotted him, she quickly leaped to wrap her hands around him, capturing his mouth to drown him into a wild passionate kiss until the kiss got into a very intense one.

Biting. Nibbling. Sucking. Dancing together using their mouths.

Sanji did not intend to broke this paradise kiss.

When their lips finally parted, only a thin like string saliva connected the two of them. Nami smiled, her hands still wrapped around Sanji's neck, "How's your tiring work?"

"As you said my goddess, it was very tiring as usual but because of your lustful welcome I already forget being so damn tired... then would you want to continue our lovey dovey in our room?" Sanji whispered in a way of seduction. His hands that placed on his wife waist, slowly traveled down to her buttocks, grabbing them toward his already erected arousal.

"I hope so but..."

"Nah… there's no but… do you want your handsome husband doing his masturbation by himself alone again…"

Nami held his mouth suddenly just to prevent him from saying those dirty words. "Shhh… we have a visitor today, so watch your mouth"

"Huh, visitor…" Sanji's mouth hanged open. Wide eyes. Gapping. Jaw dropping.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

His eyes wandered around, looking wholly around the house. Everywhere. But he did not see anyone, no one else beside them. No visitor at all.

Sighing long.

"Where… are… the… visitor… located?" Sanji shuttered so slowly. Gulping hardly.

"There," Nami replied eagerly, pointing her index finger on a wooden chair. Only a wooden chair. No person at all. "He stood there in the first place, while he was looking at us with his right eyebrow raised."

It is just a wooden chair without eyebrows to raise, without mouth to speak, without body but having a four legs.

Sanji's jaw dropped down long with his mouth still opened widely.

AGAIN?

SO,

This time it was a wooden chair. The visitor was a chair itself.

Fellowship, minna, the visitor is a wooden chair, we need to greet the chair? It that alright?

Because of a damn wooden chair his erotic imagination abruptly broke into a tiny pieces and his erected arousal started to goes back to its original size.

'Sorry for that little one,' Sanji thought, looking down on his manhood.

"Sanji-kun, he said how are you? Do not just ignore him. If you so, he might forget to give us lot of money," Nami whispered avidly. Exchanging her gaze between Sanji and the visitor. THE CHAIR itself.

"Ahh… hi there you chaaiiiir…?" Sanji greeted. Trying to act like jolly in front of a chair, with his very gloomy atmosphere.

Nami held Sanji's hand, leading him to seat right in front of their precious visitor. He had no other choice but to follow her, although it was so damn embarrassed. So freaking shameful.

Black Leg Sanji was now one of the famous, tough, influential and puissant pirate in this whole world, but actually talking to a wooden chair. Are you crazy?

"His name is Monkey D. Luffy a king, but he did not mention what king he is. He is really a funny idiot king, who used to collect his nakama one by one… after a long painful adventure he finally achieved his dream, the ultimate treasure ONE PIECE..." Nami blabbed. Kept talking and talking nonstop by herself.

'So now, it is Luffy story. But actually Nami-san, Luffy is our captain and our nakama… he is not a chair but a monkey.'

Nami kept telling Sanji the life of her visitor, THE CHAIR. Actually it was the story of her nakama, the pirate King himself Monkey D. Luffy, when she met him until they found the greatest treasure ONE PIECE but the summarize not the full story.

Though Sanji sat beside her, he never really listened. He was kind of busy kissing her, to her neck and to her open-cleavage shirt. Both of his hand travelled all around his wife body. Groping her breasts. Circling her abdomen. Rubbing her thigh. Sliding his hand inside her pants.

Wait, what about your visitor? Your visitor was still watching right, while this ero-cook doing his erotic plan, right?

Well basically, Nami already forgot about the presence of her visitor, the chair, but she found it really funny talking nonsense so she continued talking.

And Sanji?

Come to think of it, in the very beginning, he did not really bother to care about the chair. So, chair, visitor or whatsoever was not a great threat to totally forgot his erection.

The plu plu of the transmitting snail, denden mushi, broke Nami's storytelling and also destroyed Sanji's activity that made him really mad.

They located their eyes simultaneously on the transmitting snail.

"A call?" Nami just said.

Ignoring. Sanji continued doing what he was currently doing until his wife stopped him.

"Sanji-kun, a call!" Nami repeated.

'Fuck!'

Sanji stood up angrily, marching to pick up the shitty upcoming call, "Hello, the shitty cook speaking..."

"BOSS IT'S TERRIBLE!" A continuous cried echoed. Cried coming from his workers.

"Damn! TALK SLOWLY BASTARD!"

"Boss, our cooks start to fight with our precious customers, no one cannot stop them except you, so please come back here!" Cried by his workers.

"Then so?" Sanji replied. Ignoring again. He just lit his cigarette, placing it between his lips.

"But boss, they nearly kill each other…"

"Then tell them to kill each other already! Don't just disturb my happiness, you damnasses!"

"But booooooooss!"

"Don't you dare broke anything in my restaurant, if so, I will shitty kill all of you"

"Booooooooooss!"

Suddenly, a smooth touch soothed Sanji's feeling. It was coming from his goddess, who stood beside him.

"Sanji-kun, I think they badly need you, so just go." Nami said. Smiling so beautifully like she was the real goddess in heaven.

"Do not worry about them, they can easily take care of themselves." Sanji assured.

"BOSS, WE CAN'T!" Cried of workers.

"SHUT UP!"

"I know the reason why you do not want to go, it is because of me, your worried about me, right? Then just go, I am fine by myself."

"No, you are not... I will stay here..."

"Sanji-kun, I am really fine. Well in fact, I am always alone when you were working in restaurant. So, please help your customers because if they all die, we will absolutely lost our money."

Sanji chuckled, although his wife forgot almost all of her memories, she was still the same, still remembered her beli. Greedy as usual, that was why he really loved her.

"Now, big man help your customers and save our money!" Nami cheered. Placing a little punch on Sanji's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Sanji asked. He was really worried based on his expression.

"Yeah, and if anything would happen, I will immediately call you using this baby denden."

"Bossssss!"

CLICK!

"They need you," Nami added, while giving his coat to him.

"Then, I will come back really soon, so do not do anything that might hurt you… the baby denden… do not forget to call me if you think something not usual happen." Sanji quickly wore his coat, kissing him directly on her lips before adding the three words, "I LOVE YOU."

BANG... the bang on the door echoed around the house when he leaved.

SILENCE.

"I love you too... ehh… what happen? Is there something recently happened? Does my husband go home… or leave? But it's already time for him to go home. Well, back to my reading… but where is my book?… Am I reading a book?"

* * *

Lost memories... Lost memories...

We lost our memories because we wanted to forget our hateful memory that was belong in the past. - MrPrinceLoveCook

* * *

'Sanji-kun said that he would be back by four but it is already eight in the evening. Oh well, I bet something unnecessary just happen in restaurant that is why he did not come back earlier. Usually, when he came home, he was so tired and exhausted. So, should I make him some spicy stew?'

Nami stood up from the couch to walk all the way to the kitchen, checking the refrigerator.

"Oh no, we are out of scallions, looks like the bunch he used before was all we had. Should I buy some? As I remember there was a store near here... then it's decided I will buy."

Wait… you remember? But it was only a week since you two moved into this place.

Oh no… it is terrible...

Nami would normally have called her husband and asked him to buy some on the way home but she did not want to be a burden to his works, so she decided to buy by herself. Plus, in order to secretly buy some papers for her map, so she went to the store near in their house alone.

PLU... PLU... PLU...

PLU... PLU... PLU...

"Hello?" Nami said, picking up the baby denden from the basket she was carrying.

"Nami-san, my goddess. I am sorry for being too damn late. If you do not remember I leave our house around six. So, would you please wait for me for another hour? I bet you are not yet hungry, right? Do not worry I will absolutely cook your favorite dish when I got home..."

"Six… really? I did not remember… well then, it is okay. Do not worry about me cause I will absolutely wait for you, so just take your time, okay?"

"Aww, that's why I really love you because you always understand my shitty situation. Oh by the way, what are you doing? Still talking to our chair... oh I mean to our visitor Mr. Luffy?"

"Who's Mr. Luffy?"

"Crap, never mind... what are you doing my Goddess?"

"I was looking at the store, the one inside the housing development... but I cannot find it," Nami said. She was looking around her, but there was no sign of housing development.

"What store?… WHAAAAT?!" Sanji's screamed so loud, that it nearly tore his wife eardrum.

"Sanji-kun, don't scream! We ran out of scallions, so..."

"You should have told me to buy it, why..."

"Yeah, I thought about that too but since you did not go home earlier so..."

"I will go now, so you just stay at home."

"But I already left... well, I will call you later."

CLICK

"Geez, I hate it when he was acting so over paranoid. I am not a child, and I can easily take care of myself... wait... wait… wait… what am I doing? where is this place? And why I am here in the street? WHERE AM I!"

CLICK

"No, instead of doing that just go home and... hello?… hello?" Sanji tried to call her. But when the phone call just ended his eyes abruptly got bigger. His whole body trembling incessantly. Dropping down hardly the transmitting snail. Breathing heavily like he was about to die.

"Oi boss, what happen, is something wrong?" One of his worker asked.

Quickly as possible, Sanji grabbed his coat that hanged loosely on his office chair. Then right away without further ado he stormed to leave the restaurant.

Leaving his dust and totally leaving his very shocked workers.

"He is leaving quickly."

"Boss does not look to well these days, could there be some big issues at home?"

"Huh? You do not know?"

"What?"

"They said that boss wife has some illness... something to do with her cranial nerves, I think?"

"What is it? Is it serious? What else?"

"Boss wife slowly lost her memory. In addition, she cannot even differentiate between people, things and animals, large to small, and male to female. Recently, she was even started talking to a tree. They do not exactly know she will be better..."

"Well, in any case, it is complicated"

* * *

"Sanji, we try to search everywhere but still, we did not see Nami," Chopper said. He was breathing heavily, kept exhaling and inhaling rapidly after searching Nami from the entire island.

"Everyone in this area keeps searching for your wife Sanji-san, so do not worry. If they find her, we will know it immediately" One of the his companion guaranteed.

'Please, let nothing bad happen… please...' Sanji prayed with all of his heart.

He kept walking back and forth repeatedly. He did not really know what to do, where to go, because he already searched tons of time every little area in this island. Now, his only option was to wait for the good news or even the bad news.

In fact, he was not yet familiar to this island, so it was obvious that he did not know where to start again or where was the exact place where he could find her.

"I do not have time for any shitty hole news. I want to find my wife as soon as possible… I want to see her… what if she lost or… what if something bad happen?… what should I do? What should I do Chopper?" Sanji frightened. His worry engulfed him whole. As his body could not stop from trembling terribly. His eyes desperately wandered around.

"Calm yourself down Sanji. You should stop thinking negative, think the positive. We already contact everyone and they are now searching for her." Chopper salved. Trying all he could just to calm Sanji.

"This is my fault for being so careless. This is my shitty fault. I do not know what to do... where should I start… I just want to see her… She is my everything… my world only revolves around her... I will die if something bad happen to her... please I need my wife." Sanji pleaded.

"Saaaaanji-saaaan, I saw your wife!" Cried by an old man, their neighbor, while running so fast toward them.

"What? Where?" Sanji sprung immediately just to grip the old man by his shoulders. Grasping him so tight with his watery eyes focused on him.

"In… in your house… Yes, I saw your wife in your house… she was there, seating in your couch so peacefully..." The old man said, but he was about to say his next word when a big dust emplaced on him.

Well, that was Sanji's dust when he quickly and immediately ran, leaving entirely. Leaving his companions with their mouths hanged open.

When he reached his destination, their house. He promptly bursted the door widely.

Right there, right in the living area, his goddess, his wife sat on the couch. The old man was right.

Sanji could not express what he felt at that moment. All he knew was, he was so damn happy.

Happiness already kicked his worry, eating him wholly.

Nami lifted her head so slowly to look at him. In just a few seconds, she suddenly felt her husband tight but tender embraced. Hugging her so tight, not planning to let her go again in his strong arms.

She knew by his hug that he was so worried about her because his whole body still trembling for too much worried, and there was a fresh tears below his eyes.

"I have been looking for you this whole time, thank goodness your fine."

"What did you do it?"

Sanji broke the tight embraced to look at her, staring directly in her eyes. "What?..."

"Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me the truth… about my illness, about my lost memories, about my world map, about the reason I forget about our nakama... and… and about our child. Why did you do that Sanji-kun? I trust you..." Nami huffed, tears started falling from her beautiful eyes. Not averting her eyes on her husband.

The way she looked at him, the way her eyes spitefully stared at him. It was so painful. It was like a shovel that kept digging his own grave.

"Nami-san..."

"Of all people, why you? Why you, Sanji-kun?"

"Nami-san, please listen…"

"Sanji-kun, why you didn' tell me that what I am seeing was totally wrong? That I act like I am crazy. Who is quickly forget her memory in just a minute… because my head is not right… that the only reason your crying is because of me. Why did you hide it from me? Even lying... why did you do it? You should have just told me everything… the truth."

"I did... the first time... the time after that... and the time after that until I am tired of telling you… I told you after it happened, when you needed the truth. While I tried to explain your situation, the people nearby would look at you strangely, they even start calling you crazy... you were uncomfortable, so I decided to move… move from one place to another. I could not even count how many times we moved. It is normal for you to see me as a crying husband and I have became a cry baby husband because you caught an illness that I could not understand. That said, you have only recently become somewhat stable. The truth of the matter is, even though you lost almost all of your memories, you are always been the woman I love and treasure. The woman I met in Baratie, the woman I worship, the woman I admire and the woman I married. We have stayed the same, no matter how many memories you have lost… you still remember me, and I am so happy about it. We can still live by each other side like nothing change, right? That is the most important matter right now, more than anything..."

"Why?"

"Because you are my life, my everything… Nami-san... please don't forget me... that is the only thing I am praying for… please don't forget me…"

"Thank you for loving me… thank you for accepting me… thank you for everything… I promise, I will never ever forget about you… everything about you... because I love you so much, Sanji-kun." Nami said. The way she said it was like an overwhelming sincere prayer in Sanji's ears.

She raised Sanji's head to wipe the tears he cried. Kissing his forehead. Then, Hugging him so tightly.

'After that, Sanji-kun stopped talking but he keeps on crying.'

"Boss, are you sure your leaving this island? How about your famous restaurant?" All of Sanji's workers cried in unison. Gathering around him while he was packing his things.

"I already achieve my dream, there is nothing missing anymore even a LOST MEMORIES that really hard to find. My wife is my dream and my everything. I do not need this restaurant anymore... staying beside my wife is my top priority." Sanji said.

"You are a good man, Boss!" His workers cried.

'One day my husband became so emotional. He was always crying without any particular reason. Well, I always saw him though he tried to hide it from me. I thought he'd get better soon but since he did not. We went to a different hospital... after a long discussion we decided to get my husband illness cured. My husband is the same as before. He is stingy and has a lot of worries and get angry easily even so, I still love him. Even he turned suddenly into a baby, I am confident that I would not care. Even if he became an elephant, or a hippo, or changed into a chair or a desk. I told him that I would always stay by him, take care of him and never forget about him. After hearing that, he cried a loud, he said it was because he was so happy. We will always be happy together ... and our memories together will stay remain. LOST MEMORIES could not separate us.'

* * *

THE END.

* * *

What a long story, phew... we made it guys… at the end I finally marked it with 'THE END".

GRAMMAR MISTAKE. Pardon me as English is not really my language. I am just borrowing it but I am really hoping for your consideration. Though, hope you understand it.

Hey REVIEW, SHARE is highly appreciate. You can PM me if you want to suggest. I am always online.

Review can encourage me to write the next chapter.

Share? It can make me famous… gowaaa… I mean, it can help our story by getting more suggestions.

Please like our fb page. Just type... Sanji x Nami - Lovecook x Navigator.

I made this fanfiction while listening to our instructor, who was so in love with his wife... although they are in a long distance relationship, he always love her by embarking how sexy, beautiful and whatsoever his wife was.

Please support the SaNami fanfiction.


End file.
